battletechfandomcom-20200214-history
Finances
The Campaign in BattleTech relies heavily on Finances. It takes funds to repair BattleMechs, pay monthly salaries for MechWarriors, supply fuel for and upgrade for DropShips. Every day that goes by without a contract will still cost money in operations. Everything comes down to balance and skill. Costs vs income. A player who often leaves a battle with a high amount of injuries and repairs might not be able to afford to have several highly paid crew members to take care of it all, let alone upgrade anything. Income The main source of income for the campaign is Contracts. The more difficult a contract is, the more pay a player could receive. A player with a higher reputation level may also negotiate for a better deal. Harder mission will also mean more repairs, so that tradeoff is something to consider. Don't be afraid to walk away from a mission if the price becomes too high. Better to repair a 'mech than to replace it. If a player sells a BattleMech or parts from one, the funds for the sale are added to the players funds. Salvage gained from the missions can contribute to this as well. Expenses The Argo Maintaining and upgrading the Argo is the most important quarterly expense the player has to worry about. There is a baseline cost that is required to run the ship and this has to be paid no matter what. This cost includes repairs, supplies, and maintenance. The equipment on the Argo, including facilities and other items can be upgrades. While upgrades will help the ship run better and more effienctly, upgrades cost money and add a permanent increase to the quarterly costs. Players will need to budget wisely and decide which upgrades are an actual priority. BattleMechs Repairs on a BattleMech are not cheap and keeping a 'Mech ready for battle can get expensive. These machines have been around for centuries so costs to keep them operational can add up pretty fast. Any BattleMechs that are not being used should be put in storage. This will reduce operation costs. Just make sure to have enough to keep a Lance battle-ready. Personnel Crew members and MechWarriors are a necessary expense. Players are not going to get from one contract to the next without them. How much a player spends on them however can depend on a few things, like how many there are of each type, and what their skills are. Medics are highly skilled technicians that demand a pretty high price to leave the safety of their planet behind for life as a traveling mercenary. Without them, injuries are not taken care of and missions can't continue. Players could run with just one Medic, but that will increase the amount of time it takes for an injured pilot to recover. The MechTech has to be paid as well. They are the skilled professionals who do their best keep those ancient walking scrap-heaps from falling completely apart. Like medics, they know their worth and demand it. More MechTechs means faster repairs but at a higher cost. Players will need to find the balance that works best for them. Pilots become available at different prices. The more skilled a MechWarrior is, the higher the initial cost and the higher the quarterly salary. It is actually cheaper to hire less skilled pilots and train them, but training costs experience points which are only earned through combat. Category:BattleTech (2018) Campaign